


Jars

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: There's a weird courtship ritual where you open a jar for your paramour





	Jars




End file.
